Starlight, Star Bright
by Zombiegirl197
Summary: Random one-shots shipping Liz x Max (Electro) I decided to do. Content varies and extremely AU. Just me having some fun here and because I felt like it. Heavily referenced comic books and Ultimate universe. Liz as Firestar. All of my ideas will be here! (Warning: Some violence, mentions of torture, death, experimentation, all that fun traumatizing stuff.)
1. Chapter 1

**((I had a very strong urge to write a one shot of my fave odd shipping here. This takes place in this sort of AU verse where Liz becomes Firestar and is kidnapped and held captive for three years for experimentation. **

**Something I'd like to address is the comments on my past stories in the Spectacular fandom. Dudes, calm the freak down. I ship OLDER Liz Allan with Max (Electro), (canon teen Liz would only have a crush on him in my earlier stories) and really guys, Max would be physically incapable of doing anything physical unless he managed to get control over his electrical form or there was a semi-curable solution (i even mentioned/hinted at it in my Brightest fanfic that jumps between timelines.) So yeah. I'm just doing these for fun. If people misinterpret my writing, okay. Just clearing things up here. **

**Some references to comic books here.**

**Completely AU and just random shipping things I decide to write up here.))**

**1-Doctor's Appointment**

It's never easy seeing it. The violent reactions he witnessed when something potentially triggered her or had triggered her already. The far away, haunted look in her eyes as she lashed out at anyone who came near her. Flying off somewhere secluded to freely scream, cry, and slowly calm herself down. Of course, the latter part only happened when it was an extreme variable encountered.

The first time he saw her like this, shaking with tears running down her face and trembling under the bindings of the carrier, he punched the doctor hovering over her. Knocking the syringe out of the way and sent out sparks around the room, protectively standing beside her and glared at anyone who came near. Brushing her damp head and murmured reassurances to her.

It took some persuasion from Agent Coulson to allow another doctor to come near her with a syringe. Distracting her by whispering soothing words and promises that everything will be alright.

The look on her face when she felt the prick of the needle felt like a harsh slap to the face.

It was a look of pure, unadulterated terror and fear.

Those wide eyes pleaded with him that everything was going to be okay.

That she wasn't going back to that Hell three years ago.

If he ever saw that Frost woman, he was going to kill her.

"Hey! Give me that!" a familiar male voice called out as another distinctly female laugh echoed down the hallway of the base.

"Nope! Gotta catch me first, nerd!"

Two forms ran into the room, a young woman holding a pad in one hand and a young man reaching to try and grab it from her. Jumping away from him, the woman flew up in red sparks of energy and circled above the man's head, laughing.

"Liz! I'm serious! Give me back my pad!" Peter scowled, his face currently unmasked while still in his red and blue Spider-man uniform.

"Let's see…what were you doing on here." the Hispanic woman ignored the other's demands, sitting cross legged in midair and began looking through the screen. "Boring. Boring. Boring. Wow…even more boring!" she muttered, raising a brow.

"Yes, it's all boring stuff! Now give me my pad!" the arachnid hero demanded, quickly reacting when said pad was promptly dropped and managed to grab it before it hit the floor. Sighing in relief before glaring up at the culprit. "Gee, thanks Liz. I'll be sure to tell Mr. Stark you nearly destroyed vital data I just gathered."

Liz scoffed, crossing her arms in front of her with her nose in the air. "Oh please. He most likely had it programmed to be automatically saved in a file somewhere already." Peter just rolled his eyes and hurriedly made his way out of the room.

Liz too was about to leave when suddenly, a throat was cleared behind her and she looked over to see a man she was very familiar with.

"Max!" she practically squealed, grinning as she zipped on over and hug tackled him. Thankfully, she only knocked him back against the wall behind him. Had he been standing further away, he no doubt would've been flat on his currently healing back. "I didn't see you there!"

He grunted, wrapping his arms around him and pulled her close. "Heh, you were too busy being a little shit to Spider freak to notice your poor boyfriend here." the man mumbled. The Latina rolled her eyes and pulled away to playfully punch his chest.

"Boyfriend who should still be in bed." Liz looked him over, assessing his physical state. "You still look like crap." she stated, taking in the various scratches and fading bruises over his skin-_buzzing electricity once being the man's very 'skin' only a year ago_-and frowned.

"Yeah, well, I feel like it too." he replied, blue eyes peering down at her-_through the goggles of the suite_-with a wry smile.

Her fingers brushed his cheek-_so soft, so warm, so much human contact he missed_-the man shivered, sucking in a sudden breath and exhaled loudly. Cheeks burning at the amused look in her eyes, lips quirked upwards in a lovely smile-_crazed madness danced on her face as she walked through the damage around her without so much as a glance. A wide, unsettling grin on her blood covered face as she threw her head back and-_giggling at his reaction to a simple touch.

"Still not used to it, huh?" she asked, tucking her head under his chin and rested against him. The two barely noticing their forms sliding down to the ground, his back to the wall, and settled to her lying over him. A small spark jotting up briefly over their heads before dying-_so many bodies, so may failed test subjects._

He didn't reply, too lost in thought.

He wanted to see her always smiling-_she stood before him, ball of energy in her hand as she got ready to dish out the finishing blow_-He never wanted to see Liz unhappy or scared.

"…Max?" she whispered, tilting her head to the side to peer up at him unhindered.

"Hmm?"

"….Are you happy, being somewhat normal again?" The question made him stiffen. However, Liz stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"Honestly? I don't know." Max said quietly, adjusting his warms around her. His gaze fixed on her form, skimming over her as he took everything in-_strong, slender legs in his blurring vision. Crackling fire surrounding them; she standing tall and proud, and he weak and lying broken on the ground.-_Closing his eyes soon after, feeling somewhat tired. There was some shifting in his arms and soon, a electrifying sensation ran through his body. He jolted, blue eyes flying open and stilled. Seeing the smirking face and amused brown gazing back, tilting her head to the side like a cat.

He gaped, shivering more.

"Something wrong, Max?" Liz asked.

A frown and narrowing eyes were her response.

"Yes." his lips tingling still, leaning towards her. "There is."

That same electrifying jolt came again, followed by him being pressed hard against the wall by powerful arms and a very eager red star.

"Liz…" he gasped, turning his face away from her, feeling tingling lips pressed against his cheek and peppering down to his chin and back. "Did you get your check up yet?"

She froze.

Feeling her lean back, away from his face, and sitting up on his lap, he knew what his answer would be.

"Liz," Max sighed, turning his head to face her and quickly ran his fingers over her arms. Sitting up as well and pressed his forehead against her, feeling her ragged, shaky breath on his face. "It's alright. I know how you feel about it. If you want, I can come with you again." He listened to her shaky breathing, the stiffness in her muscles, and he silently cursed himself for saying it in the first place. But he had to.

She was unstable.

The last thing he wanted was a repeat of what happened three months ago.

_A dark, slender figure stood in the flaming ruins of the base. Glowing red orbs glaring down at him with hatred and revenge on her mind. Blasting any who stood in her way of tainting her soul, of bloodying her hands of the ones who took everything from her. Her innocence, her life, her whole future. _

_He understood. _

_Despite their situations being totally different, with his being more of an accident than a kidnapped unwilling experiment, he understood how she felt. _

"I don't want to end up like that again…" the Latina bowed her head, short, brunette hair falling over her face. "But I don't like doctors."

"I know, Liz, I know."

She looked up at him, face open and vulnerable, so unlike the mischievous and laughing girl he saw only a few minutes ago.

"…Can you come with me, please?" the request was quietly spoken, cracking at the end.

"Of course." Max gently pulled her close, petting her head; whispering words of encouragement and reassurance.

He hated seeing her like this. Hated how affected she was after all these years from that Hellish place she was trapped in for three years. Stolen away from home and put through torturous and inhumane experiments.

Another tingle came, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Can we wait though? Just for ten minutes, please?" Liz pleaded to the former villain, biting her lip.

Another sigh came, "Fine." he felt himself being pushed back against the wall as she followed, curling up against him. He could still feel her trembling, clutching his shirt tightly in her hand.

The Shield doctors can wait ten minutes for them.

Better to have a relatively calm Fire star than an anxious one.

"Max?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

He smiled, rubbing her upper back. "You're welcome."


	2. Chapter 2

**More of a cracky thing here.**

**Ch. 2-I'm not wearing pants today!**

"No."

"You're gonna have to."

"I am not stripping down and turning into pure electricity just to move into electronic devices!" Max grouched, eye twitching with a deep scowl. Cheeks burning in embarrassment. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation to begin with!

It had started as a discovery when Max was near her laptop while changing. He was moving the device out of the way when suddenly, he changed into his electrical body and was zapped inside it. Freaking out on the screen and yelling bloody murder. Luckily, Liz heard him and quickly got help from Peter to get her boyfriend out of her laptop.

After a few long, painfully slow hours of figuring out how to get him out, Max finally zapped himself out of the laptop. Relieved momentarily in being free from the confines of the laptop until he realized he was stark naked in his flesh and blood body no longer electrical.

God, was that embarrassing.

Liz didn't help at all when commenting about the nice view.

Now, a few weeks later, they were in a tight spot and needed to get the electric doors open in order to gather information and escape.

"God, I wish Sandman was here." Max muttered, glaring at the doors as the alarms blared over their heads. He glanced over at her, wincing at the sight. She was in pretty bad shape. Her bruised limbs trembled, eyeing the hallway behind them with a ball of chaotic red energy in hand. A gash on her forehead tricked blood to the side of her face and a large, three clawed scratch on her back with dried blood matting the leotard she wore.

"Well he isn't so shut up and strip!" she hissed, red eyes glaring at him.

Max glared back stubbornly.

"Electro!" she used his alias, showing how annoyed and pissed she was with him. She never liked calling him that. It felt too odd but there were times where Max seemed to only respond better when being called that. This was one of those times.

Sharp, blue eyes darkened into hers suddenly, teeth gritted.

"Fine!" he hissed, taking off his shirt.

Liz looked down the hall, checking for any enemies coming towards them. Ready to fight them off to give him time to get the door to open for them. He didn't miss the lingering glances she snuck every so often.

"Take a picture, you-No wait, forget what I said!" Max started only to back track when realizing what he said. Glaring at her when hearing a giggle. Damn it! He walked himself into that one!

Embarrassed and pissed, the reddening man changed into his electric form once free of his clothing and dashed head first into the door. Disappearing into a mass of pure electric energy and zapped away, the door cackling with electricity. Then, slowly, it started to open, the doors struggling to push away as jolts of electricity flew up. The rapid sound of footsteps in the distance could be heard as the red haired heroine edged her way closer to the doors.

"Max." she said, seeing the small gap that she could barely squeeze through.

A cackle of disgruntle came from the doors.

"Max, hurry!"

She clutched the chip in her other hand as she sent out a fire of energy down the hallway when seeing the enemy approaching. Shots fired at her and she ducked, the bullets missing her by a few inches. If she were at her full power and strength, this wouldn't be a problem. But after her fight with that crazy soldier mutant chick, her energy was depleted greatly.

The doors jerked, widening suddenly and groaned in protest. Firestar did not waste any time going through them before they slammed shut behind her. Aggravated shoutings and bangs heard on the other side of the doors. An yellow form jumped out, made of pure light and electricity. It knelt down on the floor, shaking all over as the energy edged away to reveal flesh underneath before dissipating all together from the gasping man.

"Never…hah…never make me do th-that…again…" he panted, sweat rolling down his pale face.

She knelt down beside him, hand on his back and rubbing it soothingly. "Sorry Max. I'm sorry." she whispered, reaching up to run her hand through his frizzed hair.

"No you're not." he grumbled, managing to catch his breath. He still looked pale and dazed from the experience, struggling to stand up from his position. "Have to…get away now…ugh…." Liz caught him before he could fall back down, struggling to hold him up.

"Easy, easy." she said, slinging his arm over her shoulders and wrapped the other around his waist. "Come one. Let's go." she urged him to walk, stumbling several times to hold his weight. Max dizzily groaned, walking on wobbly legs as they put distance between themselves and the damaged door.

Turning into another hallway, close to the exit, Max slowly came out of his daze and stopped, nearly making both of them fall straight to the floor from the action.

"Max! Wha-?" Liz started, annoyed by the sudden stop. They needed to get out of here!

"Please tell me you brought my clothes with you." Max said, refusing to look at her.

Silence.

"….you didn't, did you?"

Even more silence.

"God damn it!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3-Weapon and Insanity**

She was made to be a weapon.

Fashioned physically to endure pain and damage while dealing out brute force and strength without mercy; powers restrained by golden bracelets to keep her obedient and going through the slow process of being brainwashed and conditioned to serve as a warrior/slave to the Hellions and personal bodyguard to Emma Frost.

She hated them.

She hated that woman for ruining her life.

All because she wanted a powerful mutant with chaotic powers under her control.

_You are too dangerous to be allowed to roam freely without a leash. _

_We're doing this for your own good._

_You will thank us later for this._

"Go to Hell…!" she growled, red eyes glowing brightly. The bathroom mirror reflecting rage and hatred back to the agitated woman. Clenching the sink in a tight grip that caused the porcelain to creak and crack slightly underneath the pressure.

The golden bracelets dug into her skin, serving as a terrible reminder to the lack of progress in getting the accursed things off of her. Dampening the chaotic powers dwelling inside of her and preventing her from reaching her full potential. Adorning her wrists, ankles, and neck; they were a collar with an invisible leash as the last connection she had to the Hellions. Oh how she hated them for doing this to her! How she hated that God damn Frost woman….!

A loud knock from the bathroom broke through her thoughts, brining her back to reality.

Moving towards the door and wrenching it open with enough force to possible break it, Liz glared at the person who interrupted her. "What?" she bit out, restraining herself from flying at the young man standing tensely in front of her.

"Um…just wanted to know if you were doing alright….in there…" Peter said, sweating nervously under the glare aimed at him. The arachnid hero could already tell Bobby and Johny were whispering to each other, probably betting on how scorched Peter will be for disturbing the chaotic woman from her brooding. Which isn't that far from the truth.

Next to the two whispering teenagers, watching the whole thing with a grimace and a sigh, Max muttered under his breath and wondered if he should intervene before Peter ends up as a scorch mark on the floor. He recognized when Liz's moods were on the unstable side and depending on the severity, can go to minor bouts of a tantrum to Hellish rage of insanity when triggered. She was doing better, he thought as he sipped his cup of coffee, watching with some amusement as Peter immediately backpedalled away from the angry woman and to the safety of his friends.

At least she was doing better than him in the insanity department. Despite his now normal appearance, he still struggled with his sanity and was worse than Liz in this regard. Max was just better at hiding it now.

Noticing the angry woman now stalking off to her room for some privacy, Max thought of following after her but decided against it. She needed some space right now from everyone else, including him.

It was best to let her seethe by herself until she felt better to come out and interact with everyone else again.


End file.
